Hoshi Sato
Hoshi Sato was a linguistics prodigy, most renowned for being the Communications Officer aboard the Enterprise NX-01 and for creating the linguacode for the universal linguistics matrix. History Early Life Hoshi Sato was born in July 9, 3129 CE in the city of Kyoto, Japan on the planet Earth -- the second of three children. It became apparent early on in her career that she was extraordinarily gifted. She spent most of her childhood studying with tutors, studying various topics, learning akido, and learning languages both from Earth and from elsewhere in the Milky Way. She did not have many friends and did not have much opportunity to form close relationships with anyone save her grandfather -- Michio Sato. She also kept in contact with a penpal from Brisbane, Australia. Despite her mother's wishes that she become a pianist, Hoshi studied exo-linguistics and graduated second in her class. She then attended Starfleet Academy for three Earth years, including two training tours in space. She was briefly discharged for breaking a commanding officers arm in a dispute involving a poker game she had organized for new recruits -- but was allowed back in because of the necessity for recruits with linguistics backgrounds. Her training also cleared her for EM Pistols and Class 3 Pulse Rifles. Hoshi took leave from Starfleet and began teaching language at Amazon University, although she was terrified of the wildlife of Brazil. She remained at this position until 3151 CE when Jonathan Archer convinced her to take a commission aboard the Enterprise ''NX-01, where he needed a linguistics expert of her caliber. Ensign on the ''Enterprise Aboard the Enterprise, Hoshi quickly became the first human to become fluent in Klingonese, thanks to a language database provided by the Vulcans. This skill allowed her to prevent the Suliban Cabal from igniting a Klingon civil war, and helped the Enterprise complete their mission of returning Klaang to his home on Qo'nos. Despite this early usefulness, Sato did not initially believe she was cut out for deep space travel. This was partially alleviated by moving her quarters from the starboard side of E-Deck to the port side of C-Deck, switching with Ensign Porter. Nevertheless, she still approached her assignment with great trepidation -- though each time her linguistics skills helped Earth establish favorable relations with a new species she was strengthened by the experience. As she grew more comfortable Hoshi began to take on more responsibility aboard the ship. This included monitoring a number of vital systems -- which is how Hoshi was able to discover that the Suliban had infilitrated the Enterprise. Eventually the crew was granted shore leave on the planet Risa, where Hoshi attempted to learn several new alien languages and engaged in a romantic affair with an alien named Ravis. By 3152 CE, Hoshi could speak and understand forty different languages. Xindi Crisis Hoshi remained aboard the Enterprise as it entered the Delphic Expanse to reach out to the Xindi after their unprecedented attack on Earth. She was useful in obtaining information on the infamous Xindi, and even instrumental in convincing the psychic alien Tarquin to impart what he knew about them. In February of 3154 CE, Hoshi was captured by Commander Dolim of the Xindi-Reptillians. He intended to force her to decipher the activation codes the Xindi-Aquatics held for the Xindi Weapon. Despite his use of Xindi neural parasites, Hoshi fought against him -- further scrambling the codes and even threatening to kill herself. She was ultimately rescued by a team of MACOs led by Major J. Hayes. Return to Earth After the Xindi crisis was resolved, Hoshi continued serving aboard the Enterprise. She became infected with a silicon-based virus, and was observed by the Organians. When she succumbed to the virus and died, however, the Organians intervened to revive her. During the Terra Prime crisis, Captain Archer left Hoshi in command of the Enterprise. ''As the acting commanding officer, Hoshi defied orders from Nathan Samuels to destroy the verteron array on Mars. In order to help the rest of her crew succeed in their mission, she even went as far as preventing Samuels from contacting Admiral Gardner. Later Career Hoshi served aboard the ''Enterprise until it was decommissioned in 3161 CE. She was promoted to lieutenant commander afterwards, and continued to serve with Starfleet after the founding of the United Federation of Planets. She retired some time later that decade, and went on to create the linguacode which would be used as an essential part of the Universal Translator for centuries to come. Alternate Timelines In one unrealized reality, where the Xindi successfully destroyed the Earth, Hoshi became the executive officer of the Enterprise by 3165 CE but was killed that same year when the Enterprise was destroyed in a Xindi attack on the Ceti Alpha system. In an alternate timeline, the Enterprise inadvertantly traveled to 3037 CE and became a generational ship, waiting to encounter the original Enterprise and prevent their disastrous mistake. In this reality, Hoshi had two children -- a son named Toru and a girl named Yoshiko. This version of Hoshi died in 3157 CE, before this timeline was erased. Mirror Universe In the Mirror Universe, Hoshi became Empress of the Terran Empire. Source Hoshi Sato is derived from Star Trek: Enterprise. Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Females Category:32nd Century Characters Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:United Earth Citizens Category:United Earth Personnel Category:Federation Personnel Category:Main Characters Category:Sato Family Category:Crew of the Enterprise NX-01 Category:Human Individuals Hoshi Sato Category:Star Trek Main Characters